The invention relates to a closure device and to a fastener for fastening an object to a two-wheeler or three-wheeler, in particular to a handlebar fastener which includes such a closure device.
Such a closure device serves in particular for fastening an electronic instrument to a carrier element. For example, a mobile instrument, in particular a smart phone, or another type of communication instrument, for example a navigation instrument or the like, is able to be secured to a carrier element, for example to a bicycle handlebar or the like, by means of such a closure device.
Such a closure device includes a first closure part which comprises a first connection portion, a second closure part which comprises a second connection portion and is mountable onto the first closing element in a closing direction, and a magnet device which, when the closure parts are placed together, acts in a magnetically attracting manner between the first closure part and the second closure part. At least one thread is arranged on one of the connection portions and at least one engagement element is arranged on the other of the connection portions, wherein the connection portions are screw-connectable by rotation with respect to one another around the closing direction as a result of the at least one engagement element running onto the at least one thread.
In the case of these types of closure devices, the problem frequently arises that to screw-connect the first connection portion and the second connection portion together, the first closure part has to be rotated about the closing direction as an entire unit relative to the second connection part as an entire unit. To secure an object on one of the closure parts in a defined or desired position with reference to a carrier element on which an object is to be held and to which the other of the closure parts is fastened, it can, however, be desirable to prevent rotation of the one closure part as a unit in relation to the other closure part as a unit when the connection portions are screw-connected together.